Tea brewing, usually involves a vessel for boiling or heating water and a separate vessel in which the tea is brewed. Tea brewed at the wrong temperature or for the wrong steeping time will adversely affect the flavour. There are no known automatic or domestic tea brewing machines that can, in the same vessel, heat the water to a range of different temperatures, automatically introduce the tea at the correct time or temperature, steep for a set period of time and then automatically remove the tea leaves from the water.